Snixx and The Unicorn
by Purple-Ketchup
Summary: Santana Lopez is a professional fighter. Since she began real fights, 'Snixx' is undefeated, and has only ever drawn one match. A draw itself is virtually unheard of in Pro Fighting, but this match was completely abnormal. The major difference begin that the only match Santana-Snixx-Lopez drew was the match she met her future wife, The Unicorn. Rated cause I'm paranoid ;)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, i saw an epic fanart of Santana as a street fighter, story's on tumblr but I don't know what it's called. I do however know that Santana Lopez as a street fighter is hawt. So here it is, please review, I love you guys and my lesbro Lauryn! (Puck and Santana's relationship is actually based on my friend and I. We're boxers!)

Disclaimer: STILL don't own glee. Damn, gotta work on that.

Chapter 1

"Come on, Snixx, you know how this works. Get in there, and kick their ass." Puck pushed the last knots out of her shoulders with his thumbs as he talked. "I got it, Noah. It's a blind-start, so what are you worried about? He'll be getting himself psyched out, probably praying it's not me. And it _is_ me." He smirked behind her back. "There's the Satan Lopez I know and tolerate!" She laughed with him, Puck had been there for her all though her career and she wasn't about to forget it. "It's time, San. You ready for this?" Santana nodded confidently, she had never lost a match in her whole time fighting. Quinn Fabray walked through the doorway as the Latina slipped a robe over her shoulders, pulling the hood up but leaving the sides free. Quinn was one of her oldest friends and had been to almost as many matches as Puck had trained her for.

"Hey, Tana. Your opponent will be introduced first, and they won't know who you are until your name is announced, after your hood drops! Nice colour, by the way!" Santana had changed the colour of her robe to a deep, devil red. It fit her personality exactly, and she had needed to change the old one because people always knew it was her. Puck, Quinn, and Santana had decided to use a different colour whenever possible, because it gave her that much more fear factor. This way, Santana became a ghost, you never knew if it was her you were facing until the robe dropped and the name was called. Santana being who she was never failed to be amused by their expressions that ranged between shocked, angry, and to his never ending shame one man had fainted right there, on the spot.

It was safe to say that Snix had a reputation. Blind Start fights were here favourite, and today was a blind start. This basically meant that you didn't know who you were going to fight until about three seconds before you had to fight them. "Go get 'em, Satan." Puck whispered in her ear as the announcer gave the name of her opponent. "Brittany 'The Unicorn' Pierce!" Most fighters had a calling card, the removal of their robe. Santana noticed first with a little shock that her opponent was female, then that she was beautiful, and finally that she removed her cloak herself. Completely independant. "Lopez, mind out of the gutter!" Puck warned quietly, he knew his friend was gay, he was first to know. She just nodded, and put herself in line for her entrance. Ever the dramatics, of course Puck and Quinn went all out to give her the upper hand, and Santana was grateful that it was cool at the same time. This time though, Santana had cut it all out. She had decided that her entrance was her name, and that should be enough. Besides, the extra seven seconds it took gave the other fighter time to prepare for her.

Brittany 'The Unicorn' Pierce was tense. She always was before a fight, but this time an unsettling feeling had taken root in her stomach. Her coach had warned her that there is one fight here that you did _not_ want, and that fight was Santana 'Snixx' Lopez. Of course, Brittany all ready knew. The blonde had been obsessed with the feisty Latina since she had started fighting five years ago, and Brittany knew she was still undefeated. In fairness, 'The Unicorn' was also undefeated, but whereas Santana had been fighting for seven years, Brittany only had two. When the entrance for 'Snixx' didn't start, Brittany didn't know whether to be disappointed that she wasn't going to meet her finally, or happy that she didn't have to fight her. But she couldn't dwell on it, the other fighter was here, mounting the steps into the ring. Normally the name would have been announced by now, but it wasn't unusual to get it held off for a few seconds.

A small-ish fighter in a rich red robe stood facing the floor with their hood up. A slender, feminine hand raised, and the fingers clicked once. Something else clicked, inside Brittany. That hand.. That female, tanned hand. Oh god.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, Second Chapter time! It's only a short story, so short chapters, but haters gonna hate! ;) xxxxx

Chapter 2

The hand clicked, and two men dressed in just black trousers with six-packs on show mounted the arena behind her. Almost absolute silence in anticipation of who this mysterious fighter was, as that hand was definately too slender to be male. And everybody in that audience knew that there was only one female fighter with caramel skin. Their suspicions we're confirmed with screams, yells, chants and applause as the robe slipped from her muscled shoulders, then gracefully down her lithe, toned arms before hitting the floor. Her head down, feet shoulder width apart, Santana looked up and stared dead into blue pooled eyes that betrayed a hint of surprise.

"Hi. Nice robe, the colour really suits you. I'm Brittany." Santana shook her hand, and took a moment to realise how soft Brittany's hands were. "Hey, I'm Santana. Do me a favour, Brittany?" One of the blonde's eyebrows raised slightly, their hands still clasped. "Sure, what could you possibly want from me though? You're a big deal fighter, I'm just another opponent." To her own surprise, the latina found herself shaking her head furiously. "No. You're special. I can tell, Brittany. I just.. Make me work for it, okay? Everyone practically lies down these days." A glint of something that Santana hadn't seen in a while flashed through blue eyes as they locked with brown. "Oh, believe me, Santana. I'll make you work for me. Let's make it interesting, shall we? If I win.. I get to take you for a coffee. And if you win, you get the option to say no. Either way I'm asking you!" And suddenly the pressure on Santana's right hand was gone, and a flash of blonde hair left her standing on her own in the middle of the BAMMA arena floor. She shook her head, turned, and walked to her corner.

"_Ladies and gentlemen! _With a surprise appearance from SNIXX and THE UNICORN, LET'S MAKE SOME HISTORY!" As announcer made his opening statement, he had no idea he was no longer talking about just the fight. Santana's head snapped up, her hair now in a high ponytail. As her eyes found a pair of azure blue looking at her, she couldn't resist checking Brittany out. To tidy away her long, bright, blonde hair, Brittany raised her arms behind her head, awarding Santana a top-notch view of her toned body. Mentally wiping the drool away from her chin, the Latina had to once again remind herself to keep it in her pants. She had a fight to win! But here Brittany was going to ask her for coffee.. Was it as more than friends? Did she like Santana? Was Brittany even gay? She shook her head free of the thoughts, and tried to concentrate on the fight that meant she would meet the love of her life.

30 seconds after the bell rang, Santana had Brittany on her back, and sat on her hips. Her left hand captured both light skinned wrists and held them above blonde hair. Her right arm weighed lightly on Brittany's throat. "Well, Unicorn. It seems you like me on top of you." Brittany flushed, and struggled some more against the athletic form pinning her down. Brunette hair stroked Brittany's cheek as Santana bent her head to whisper in her ear using a voice that was pure seduction. "I'm going to let you up now, but next time you're on your back like this, the circumstances will be _much more enjoyable._" The blonde almost let out a moan, but managed to bite her lip in time as Santana waited for the count to finish, and flipped up.

"Stances. Guard. Continue!" A white shirted official was in the arena with them, to make sure no dirty play was going on. However, he had no control over the dirty thoughts that Santana had just shifted from her own head to Brittany's. The second bell rang, and they were at it again. _Wanky._


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I'm going skiing in the holly-holliday-knows-how-early hours of the morning, so I won't be able to update for a week! MASSIVE SAD FACE, *tear*, so Imma post two chapters and maybe the begging of another fic tonight to help you through! Much love to ALL my readers, and if any of you just HAPPENED to be Hot Latina girls with great personalities looking for a blonde fan-fic writer girlfriend in the Southampton/England area, PM me, for I am said blonde ;)

Oh, and guys I wanted to say thanks for the overwhelming support I've got for this fic! It means a lot to me, so the knowledge I've got people waiting makes me update quickly! I said this will one be short, and it will be, but I've got another couple of chapters to write.. I'm also considering a sequel or another story like this one? If you're a fan of my writing, a) thank you so much! b) I have FANS? C) I've got another 18 ideas for new fics, so I'll keep them coming! Feel free to PM me, I don't bite! (apart from that time when she... No Imma leave it out)

_-__**Flash Forward 5 years -**_

"Hey Britts, do you want to go out tonight? Puckerman's organised a Fight Club reunion. I'm supposed to go, it's in my contract, but I can cancel if you don't fancy it. I don't want to go without you." Strong, pale arms encircled Santana's waist from behind. A warm nose nuzzled into the Latina's neck as Brittany spoke to her wife. "Most of them don't know we're married, San. I think it's a great idea..as long as you'll let me get super jealous.." As usual, Santana's heart started beating rapidly at Brittany's words. "I will _always _let you beat up the big bad boys..I've already beaten them though.." The brunette mumbled against Brittany's lips. The blonde released Santana and slinked towards the hallway, looking back over her shoulder.

"Oh, and as long as you wear that tight, red dress. I mean, you're already a fiery Latina babe that just _happens_ to be my wife, but you can still show it." And of course, the Latina in question agreed. No-one, especially Santana, could resist Brittany's pout, it was just too adorable. "Let's go then, babe. And I'm _totally_ your champion tonight, so pass me your tie, yeah?" The blonde nodded.

Champions were an old tradition among fighters, at each event you had a champion or you were a champion. The women took turns at each event, mixing it up a bit every now and again. The rules were that when the end of the night came, the men and women that weren't champions are allowed to challenge a champion for the tie. The tie is what tells you who a champion is, and who they fight for. Each function, Santana or Brittany got a few challenges from tough guys that thought because they'd retired from pro-fighting that they didn't keep up training. It was quite the opposite actually, Santana trained _more_ with Brittany if anything. So yes, there was always a set of fight clothes for both of them at these 'Reunions'.

The wives left the house, Brittany dressed in a midnight blue, off the shoulder dress that stopped at mid-thigh. Santana was wearing the devil red dress and deep black heels Brittany had picked out. Before stepping off of the driveway though, the Latina had a bright blue tie round her left bicep to show she was her wife's champion. "Puck's sending Quinn over in a taxi for us, apparently she couldn't wait to see us. You'd think it was years since we last saw her from the way she's acting! Clearly she's like me, and can't live without you." Brittany laughed lightly, the sound still sending butterflies up Santana's spine five years after she first heard it in that coffee shop. "San baby, that is somewhere between Stilton and mature cheddar. I love you too." Sparing a few seconds to kiss her wife, Brittany took the same tan hand she had seen in the arena all those years ago, and held it close in her own.

A black cab pulled onto the curb, and Quinn jumped out, launching herself at the couple. "I haven't seen you guys since the wedding! Too damn long, Lopez! Hey Brittany!" Extracting herself from the shorter blonde, Santana resumed her grip on her wife's palm. "Yeah, good to see you too, Q. Let's go, I'm champion this time and I wants myself a fight. I'll get plenty tonight with you looking so beautiful babe." Brittany nuzzled into the Latina's neck. "Sweet talker. You know you're getting lucky tonight, right?" Santana tilted her neck down to kiss Brittany. "I know, babe. I'm already excited. Let's go get some punk's ego bruised." Another kiss followed this one, and Quinn found herself wishing that she could have that connection with someone. Santana had been more than understanding when she told her she was gay, pretty hypocritical if she was rejected for it. However, Quinn had not been prepared for Santana to keep trying to set her up. All credit to her, Santana knew how to get a girl's number. None of them were used, of course. Satan was too whipped by her wife, Quinn mused. 'Still,' she thought, 'Keep looking. She's out there.' That's just Quinn, ever the optimist. What she didn't know is that the woman she was looking for was just around the corner.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is Said chapter! Enjoy, and I'm writing a new fic AS YOU THINK ABOUT HOW AWESOME THIS ONE IS! Jks ;) xxx

Chapter 4.

"Sataan! Come and meet someone!" A slightly drunk Puck pulled a much more sober Santana over to a short, curly haired, greasy looking guy. "Jessie Saint James. I must say, I don't really get fighting for nothing. I much prefer the art of show choir, don't you agree?" Santana instantly knew she didn't like him, and chose so subtly show it. "Challenge me for my wife, I'll show you fighting isn't so pointless." He nodded slowly, as if thinking he had an option. "I believe I will. Who is your wife, if I may ask?" The latina smirked over his shoulder, beckoning her wife away from Quinn for a moment.

Brittany walked to Santana's side, and looped an arm around her hips. "Brittany 'The Unicorn' Lopez-Pierce. How can I help?" After the 3 years they had been married, Santana still got a buzz out of using their joint name. "Jessie." He re-introduced himself. "I'm to challenge Santana for you later, but don't worry. I'm more of a choir type." Brittany looked at him slowly. "I can see that.. Just remember, in the incredibly unlikely event that Santana forgets to beat your ass, I'm gay. And we're talking Kinsey six. Note the wife." He laughed, and Santana noted wth distaste that even that was greased back. Still, she allways like it when Brittany got all possessive.. Santana took minute to banish her mind from the gutter. "Don't worry Mrs. Lopez-Pierce, I know my boundaries. I'm sure that your wife will have no problem anyway!" Puck grinned sloppily. "Right, 'nuff said. More beer!" He staggered off somewhere, much to all three of his spectators amusement.

Quinn was distracted, and she was snapped back to Earth rather unwillingly, as she landed on her butt. Someone had slammed a door into her, and typical Quinn had been too lost in her head to notice them coming. "Oh my god.. I'm so sorry!" As her vision began to stop swimming, the blonde fully took in the brunette crouching over her. "Wha...What just happened?" Quinn mumbled, as her eyes refocused. "I uh.. hit you with a door.." Quinn gasped, just as two pairs of hazel eyes locked. "You wanna hand up? I'm Rachel, by the way. Rachel Barbra Berry." Electric tingles shocked through both ladies' skin at their contact. 'Right Fabray. You are _not _going to rush this, let her make the first-' Her own thoughts were cut short by the words Quinn found tumbling from her lips. "Can I buy you a drink?" Mentally face palming, she blushed at their feet. "Actually, I was kind of hoping to buy you one, but I'll never say no to a gorgeous blonde while I'm single.." Rachel blushed, thinking she said too much. "Well, let's go to the bar then. I'm Quinn, Quinn Lucy Fabray. Oh, and Santana likes to call me Fagay and I'm totally single too." They flirted their way over to the bar, and just like Santana and Brittany before that fight, neither of them had any idea of what one chance meeting in a doorway would lead to.


End file.
